Reto imposible
by Razhelle
Summary: Natsu Dragneel. un conquistador de primera, Lucy Heartphilia un calculadora que no deja pasara nada, ambos destinados a heredar las empresas mas reconocidas del país, enemigos, ¿enamorados? ¿orgullosos?... Enemigos que se gustan, no les suena a... Sí, una versión de Romeo y Julieta super adaptado.


**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA, LA PERSONA A LA QUE LE ENCANTA HACERNOS SUFRIR.**

* * *

_**Reto Imposible**_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

"**¿Qué se necesita para enamorarla?"**

**.**

"_Toda mujer es fácil de conquistar, sólo necesitas un buen plan, eso era lo que pensaba hasta que la conocí"._

Cabello ligeramente despeinado, buena altura, piel perfectamente bronceada y unos irresistibles ojos jade son pocas las cualidades que lo hacen el chico "ideal". Ese es Natsu Dragneel, un conquistador de primera.

Para ser un conquistador nadie lo ha conquistado a él, hasta que cierta persona se le aparezca

. . .

"**El jefe de las empresas Fairy Tail le cederá el lugar a su hijo mayor Natsu Dragneel, quien acaba de cumplir los 19 años, y vaya que se lució en la…" **

Apagó el televisor con fastidio, levantándose perezosamente del sofá donde estaba echado, su padre y hermana se encargaron de regañarlo por el "incidente" de la celebración por su cumpleaños.

Uno de sus amigos lo invitó al bar pero este se negó sin embargo no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada en un sábado, tomó sus llaves del aparador, jaló su sacó del perchero y salió, directo al famoso bar de Fairy Tail, sí, la empresa tenía su propio bar, donde usualmente asisten todos los que trabajan en la compañía, se dirigió a la barra donde estaba su mejor amigo/enemigo Gray Fullbuster.

-Mira, lo de siempre, por favor– pidió a la amable peliblanca que estaba encargada de atender la barra, esta asintió.

-Dijiste que no vendrías ¿Qué pasó idiota? – La única persona capaz de hablarle así a una de las personas más poderosas de la ciudad, es sin duda él.

-Nada – bufó, recibiendo su bebida, dándole un sorbo a este, girándose en dirección con vista a la puerta, sentado al lado del peli azul.

-¡Já! Que irónico, tienes a tantas chicas muertas por ti pero estas solo – dijo burlón

-Ah, claro y como tú estas tan bien acompañado – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Solo espero a la indicada, además estoy esperando a una chica llamada Juvia, ya sabes la que te conté el otro día – trató de defenderse

-Ajá, lo que digas… no vendrá - dijo sonriendo de lado, dándole otro sorbo a su Martini restándole importancia a las palabras del peli azul.

…_***Por otro lado, a fueras del bar*…**_

Estaban dos chicas bien vestidas, una de cabellos rubios y la otra de cabellos azules, la segunda había sido invitada por el chico que le gustaba pero eran tantos lo nervios que le daban que terminó jalando a su amiga con ella, y esta no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-Vamos, Juvia, no pasará nada, hay que entrar de una vez, me tienes esperando aquí más de media hora – suplicaba la rubia sin duda estaba aburrida.

-Juvia está nerviosa y si no le gusta a Gray-sama – el solo hecho de pensarlo le aterrorizaba

-Te invitó, no creo que te odie, así que ahora entras y punto – sin esperar respuesta alguna la jaló dentro del bar.

El lugar era elegante pero a la vez casual, ambas chicas visualizaron a su objetivo y este a ellas.

-¡Juvia! – alzó la mano en señal de saludo llamándola por su nombre, poniéndola de los nervios pero poco le importó correspondió el saludo tímidamente mientras se acercaba, arrastrando a Lucy consigo.

-G-Gray-sama – Natsu podía ver como la peli azul se acercaba a Gray, incrédulo, abrió sus ojos a más no poder, Gray no mentía, sí esperaba a alguien, pero su sorpresa aumentó al ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios un poco más atrás de la acompañante de Gray.

-Oye…- murmuró cerca de su amigo - ¿Quién es la que esta atrás? – preguntó curioso

-Se llama Lucy es una de las amigas de Juvia – le contestó -¿Por qué te interesa?

-Un poco – mentira…

-Pues olvídate, muchos lo han intentado y nadie lo ha logrado – dijo con sonrisa de lado mientras veía como Juvia y su amiga se le acercaban.

-Sabes que me gustan los retos – Susurró para sí mismo dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Juvia, pensé que no llegarías – dijo Gray tomando a la chica de los hombros

-Juvia estaba nerviosa – admitió

- A verdad, no te lo presenté, el es Natsu, Dragneel - .

-Mucho gusto – sonrió mirando a ambas pero en especial a Lucy – Tú debes ser Juvia y ¿tú eres…? – ambos cruzaron miradas, jade y chocolate.

-Me llamo Lucy Heartphilia, un gusto –.

Su sonrisa era encantadora, esos ojos achocolatados y esos cabellos dorados sin duda lo cautivaron. Quiso decirle muchas cosas más pero antes de que pudiese empezar la rubia ya estaba en quién sabe dónde.

-No te preocupes Natsu-san, así es Lucy – No era por nada pero Lucy estaba cansada y no tenía ánimos de socializar con nadie había sido traída a rastras a un bar.

"Que más da…"

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con una bebida en sus manos, llevaba una jeans ajustados negros, un polo blanco y una chaqueta de cuero color mostaza, sin mencionar sus botas que hacían juego con la chaqueta.

-¿Por qué te vas? – era la voz del chico de hace rato – No terminamos de presentarnos – sonrió de lado.

Este llevaba pantalones negros una camisa suelta rojo vino un poco abierta por el pecho, cabello despeinado corbata suelta y zapatos negros. Y una bufanda blanca que cubría su cuello.

-Bueno yo creo que sí –.

Sabía a la perfección quien era él, Natsu Dragneel, futuro dueño de las empresas Fairy Tail, en teoría, enemigo de su padre y supuestamente de ella, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el problema era que él era el famoso "Encantador" pues todas las chicas estaban rendidas por él, y bueno sin duda no les molestaba toda esa atención, pues su relación con Lissana salió en varias revistas y periódicos, después otras chicas más.

-Vamos, no seas así – se sentó a su lado sin su consentimiento – Me interesas – se podía oír la picardía en su voz.

La estaba estudiando según sus características físicas, alta, debía ser atlética, Cabello largo y bien cuidado, piel suave y blanca, quizá se cuidaba en algunos aspectos, llevaba pantalones, no le gustaba exhibirse mucho, pero el escote del polo le indicaba otra cosa, su sonrisa sincera y esos ojos profundos, seguramente le gusta leer.

No por nada era el "Encantador".

-¿Te intereso? Pues a mí no, tu vida social sale en todas las revistas, creo que ya sé suficiente de ti.- Cuando Lucy quería podía ser bastante cortante.

-No todo lo que escriben de mí es cierto, ¿No me quieres conocer mejor? – le susurró

-No, gracias – le sonrió "No me ganarás Dragneel"

"Es difícil" – pensó el peli rosa.

-Ya veo, bueno… - "tendré que ir con la artillería pesada" – supongo que debo estar perdiendo mi tiempo - "Ahora sí, tendrá que pedirme que me quede"

-Quizá -.

"¿Qué? No puede ser, pero ¿Qué tiene esta chica?"

-Bien, ¿Qué se necesita para enamorarte? – preguntó, sin duda esa chica había captado su interés, pues ella también aparecía en las revistas, como la legitima heredera de las empresas Hearphilia, competencia, pero poco le importaba quería saber cómo conquistarla.

-No Pierdas tu tiempo – le advirtió

-Me gustan los retos, es más soy bueno en ellos-.

-Bien, entonces haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Dragneel– se paró con suma elegancia, acercando su rostro muy cerca al de él para después irse, paso por su lado susurrándole – yo también sé jugar-.

La miró irse, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero no era de picardía sino de ¿felicidad?

* * *

**Se que no he actualizado, mil disculpas por eso, pero es que estaba en una pre para la universidad, la carrera que decidí estudiar es un poco complicada y para colmo la universidad no es fácil de entrar en mi país, por eso ahora que se me viene mi ultimo año, me estan sacando el ancho en el cole, con tesis y exposiciones… espero me disculpen este fin de semana estare publicando "ENAMORANDOME DE TI" "Todo cambia pero nosotros no" "amigo secreto" "plan de Natsu" y "borracho y con saldo", quiza algunas historias por ahí.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LO QUE ME SIGUEN Y LES GUSTA LEER MIS HISTORIAS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ :3 espero que la pasen bien.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO si es así, dejen reviews :) **


End file.
